


Christmas Morning, Lights For Two

by cyanideSweetheart



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuties, F/M, Fluff, adorable babies, my pale otp ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanideSweetheart/pseuds/cyanideSweetheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas morning, and you, Equius Zahhak, want to sleep.</p><p>A certain little girl has other ideas, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Morning, Lights For Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Actualcannibaljakeenglish.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Actualcannibaljakeenglish.tumblr.com).



Your name is Equius Zahhak, seven years old, and currently it is Christmas morning. You, for one thing, want to sleep. Very badly. Your bed is warm, and the air outside of its confines is frigid compared to the warm cocoon you have wrapped yourself in. A perfect place for sleep, peace, and most of all, quiet.

A certain little girl has other ideas, though.

Right now, for instance, the little girl(by the name of Nepeta Leijon, your best friend in the world) has taken it into her head that it is a great idea to sit on your back, pinning you to the bed, and tell you to wake up. Very, very loudly.

“GET UP, SLEEPYHEAD!” She half-screams into your ear, voice boiling with excitement, and you yelp as your ears ring. With a groan, you bury your head under the pillows, and muffle out, ”How do you expect me to get up when you are pinning me down, Nepeta?” She gets off of you and goes oddly, eerily silent. Curious, you unearth one eye from its comfy tomb and see her nowhere, which is not a good sign. At the same time, freezing cold air assaults your skin as she _rips_ the blankets off you in one fell swoop, and you flail so violently that you fall off the bed upside down. For a moment, you lay there, completely still and silent, eyes closed, until she comes to investigate.

“Equius? Are you alright?” With no warning, you spring up in a full-body tackle that the cats she so loves would be proud of, and pin her to the floor. She squeaks as she goes down, more like a mouse than a kitten, you think.

“Let me up!”  
“No. You started it.”  
“Yes!”  
“No.”  
“Yes!”

You continue in this vein for quite a bit, like you usually do, until you both end up laughing. Your chests heave for a minute or two, until she finally says, “Hey Equius!”

“Yes?”  
“Guess what?”

She doesn’t wait for an answer. By this time she’s already crouched over you, her curly black hair falling around her face as she looks down at you. “It’s Christmas!” Nepeta squeals, the biggest grin you have ever seen fixed to her face, and pulls you up. The two of you tear through the halls to the living room, where the big Christmas tree that barely fits sits, its branches filling the room with the scent of pine. It’s strung up in dazzling multicolored lights, with ornaments placed high enough up so that Nepeta’s white cat, Pounce(short for Pounce de Leon, supposedly) couldn’t knock them from the boughs. When Nepeta sees it, she stops, and you crash into her accidentally, unable to stop your momentum, bowling her over. You both lay there, a tangle of limbs and fleece pajamas, staring up at and entranced by the lights. Nobody is up yet but you, and from the darkness outside the windows you guess that it is quite early. That’s alright, though. It means you have the house all to yourselves for a while.

“Equius?”

“Yes?”

“Merry Christmas.”

You smile, and reach up to ruffle-pet her hair, just the way she claims to hate but really secretly loves(you know this because she always presses up against your hand like a cat wanting to be scratched).

“Merry Christmas, Nepeta.”

With her cheek pressed against your chest, you can feel her smile too, and it sets off a warm, light feeling in your chest. You want this to last forever, just the two of you and the smell of pine needles and the lights above your heads casting rainbows through your eyes as you close them.

You don’t realize you’ve gotten your wish for sleep until the adults wake her and you up, hours later when the sun is shining cold and clear through frosted windows, with offerings of cocoa and steaming stacks of sugar-coated pancakes.


End file.
